Moulin Rouge!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: It is 1899 and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo wants to see the world of revolution and leaves his home in Madrid to see Paris! And more specifically, Montmartre, where all the children of the revolution lived. Down his road of life, he meets friends, enemies, and the love of his life, Lovino Vargas. It's still Moulin Rouge but Spamano. Rated M for language and sexy times eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: *still kind of crying* SO I JUST FINISHED WATCHING MOULIN ROUGE (I think that's how you spell it but I could be wrong) AND I CRIED SO MUCH OF MY GOSH. If you've never seen it, go watch it! It's like a musical play thing but in a movie (Kind of like The Phantom of the Opera-and if you know that movie/musical I'll love you forever) and it's romantic, HILARIOUS, weird (in a good way), and SAD AT THE END MY GOODNESS MY HEART IS STIL SEWING BACK TOGETHER. Anyway throughout the whole movie I was thinking 'Spamano. Spamano. SPAMANO YES' and as soon as it was over I said goodnight to my parents and rushed upstairs to my computer! So I have no idea how long this will be but this will be a bit of a challenge for me since I have to be very descriptive when it comes to this movie. BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YOU CAN STILL READ THIS BECAUSE I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING BUT THE MOVIE IS AMAZING PLEASE WATCH IT ANYWAY. Also, Lovino and Feliciano and Romulus are not related in this. So, thank you guys for always supporting my stories and here's the first chapter of 'Moulin Rouge' and I hope you guys enjoy it! ANOTHER THING, I WOULD READ THIS WITH THE MUSIC.**

 _Italics-singing,_ _Italic's underlined- thinking_ , ** _Bold italics-narrator thing (well, it's Antonio writing the story but him narrating if that makes sense? Like how a movie would do)_**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS IN HETALIA I ONLY OWN THE STORY-SORT OF I GUESS. Anyway, continue~**

Christian-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Satine-Lovino Vargas

Duke-Sadiq

Harold Zidler-Romulus

Toulouse-Feliciano Vargas

 _There was a boy…A very strange, enchanted boy…They say he wandered very far…Very far…Over land and sea…A little shy…And sad of eye…But very wise was he…And then one day…The magic day he passed my way…And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings…This he said to me…"The greatest thing you'll ever learn…Is just to love…And be loved…In return…"_

Paris, 1900.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sat alone at a type-writer, his hair disheveled and his clothes dirty. The man sniffled and anyone could tell by looking into his green eyes that he had been crying, and a deep sorrow was buried inside. His hair had grown longer that he usually kept it, but to him nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered except this story he was going to write. Their story.

He stared at the blank sheet of paper that was inserted into his type-writer before typing fifteen words and watching as the keys with ink hit the paper with every letter. 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn,' Antonio typed slowly, letting out a small gasp every now and then to keep himself from crying. 'is just to love, and to be loved in return.'

The man finished typing, wiping his eyes before continuing and typing out the title. "The Moulin Rouge" Antonio said softly. His mind flashed back to a year ago, his heart clenching in sadness and happiness because it made him want to break down and cry for hours, but oh was it the most wonderful time of his life. He began typing out their story, keeping back his tears and memories going by in his head.

 ** _The Moulin Rouge._**

 ** _A nightclub._**

 ** _A dancehall and a bordello._**

 ** _Ruled over by Romulus._**

 ** _Kingdom of night time pleasures._**

 ** _Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young, and beautiful creatures of the underworld._**

 ** _The most beautiful of all these was the man I loved._**

 ** _Lovino._**

 ** _A courtesan._**

 ** _He sold his love to men._**

 ** _They called him the sparkling diamond._**

 _ **And he was the star, of the Moulin Rouge**._

Antonio typed this out, thinking about the love of his life, Lovino. He sat there at the small table and stared at the type-writer with a deeply sad expression only few could understand.

"The man I loved…is…dead."

He said softly as he typed it out, staring out the window next to him and looking at the broken down building across the street. It was the same Moulin Rouge he was talking about in his story, the same one where he had met him…The love of his life.

1899, Paris

 ** _I first came to Paris, one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Romulus, or Lovino. The world had been swept up in a bohemian revolution, and I had traveled from Madrid to be a part of it._**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo stepped off the train with a wide smile, bags in hand and a hopeful mindset. He just knew Paris would be full of excitement and chances! He looked around the train station with awe in his green eyes, his brown curly hair trimmed to where it was short, but all in all it was still a huge mess. But the Spaniard could not find it in himself to care. He was in the city of romance! Yes it would be hard at first getting used to the people and changes but it would be worth it!

 ** _On a hill near the city of Paris, was the village of Montatre. It was not as my father had said, "A village of sin!" but the center of the Bohemian world! Musicians, painters, writers! They were known as 'The Children of the Revolution"_**

Antonio walked out of the train station and towards the village, a part of him expecting to see what his father had told him. A place of sin! Where all innocent virtues go to die and rot! That's what his father had said, but he couldn't just believe what his father said! A place of revolution? Why would it be mixed with sin? It didn't make sense and he never believed his father. Good thing he didn't because it was amazing when he got to the village.

There were musicians playing their instruments in the middle of the streets, painters selling their art for money and giving advice to those just starting, and writers writing on paper on the sidewalks or in their homes writing on their type-writers! There was laughter all around and it filled the Spaniard with thrill!

 ** _Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom! And that which what I most believed in of all things, love!_**

Antonio sat down at his type-writer once he had settled into his new home (it was kind of a rundown place but he didn't mind) and grinned at the blank piece of paper, and how it almost looked eager to have words typed into it. Many would find it odd for Antonio to think like that but this was just how he was, another reason why he moved to Montatre.

His father never accepted or understood him, and he didn't understand Antonio's fascination of revolution, or of love. Just thinking about that made his father's voice come to mind. ' _Always this ridiculous obsession with love!'_

 ** _The_ _re_ _was only one problem. I'd never been in love!_**

Antonio gasped slightly at his realization before he began typing. "Dios mios how have I never been in love before?!"

 ** _Luckily right at that moment an unconscious Danish man fell through my roof._**

Antonio jumped out of his chair with a yell of fright, watching as the man fell through his roof and crushed the table he had just been sitting at. He had blond hair that was spiked up and he looked extremely drunk. Something had caught the man so he was kind of just hanging there.

 ** _He was quickly joined by a dwarf, dressed as a nun._**

Antonio jumped yet again as a short man who looked Italian kicked his door open with a smile. "Ciao! How do you do? My name is Feliciano Veneziano Italia *gasp* Vargas~!" The man said.

He had bright red-orange hair with a curl that stood up on the right side of his head, seeming to defy gravity. Antonio was honestly confused at the situation and didn't know exactly what to do. "What?!" The Spaniar exclaimed, wondering who these two were. Not that he wasn't a nice person but there was now a hole in his roof and his door was ruined.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this-We were just upstairs rehearsing a play~" Feliciano said happily, trying to get his friend down from the roof. "WHAT?!" Antonio shouted.

 ** _A play! Something very modern called 'Spectacular Spectacular'!_**

Feliciano started jumping up and down in excitement, not being able to hold it all in about the play. "Ve~ And it's set in Switzerland!"

 ** _Unfortunately the unconscious Danish man suffered from a sickness called 'Narcolepsy'._**

Feliciano giggled and looked at Antonio, still helping the Danish man get down, who was groaning. "Perfectly fine one moment and then suddenly unconscious the next~!" He said with another laugh.

Antonio heard crash and saw that the Danish man had started swinging for some reason, breaking a mirror. The Spaniard picked it up and he suddenly heard a shout from above. "How is he?"

Antonio and Feliciano looked up to see three other men pear down from the level above them, the one on the left looking concerned, the one in the middle looking like he could give less of a shit and he looked pissed, and the one on the right looking shocked. The one on the right had dark hair who also had an odd curl and he wore a purple cloak and had violet eyes. He was holding sheet music and wearing glasses. The one in the middle had blonde hair and…Was he wearing makeup?! Yes he was. Anyway, and he was also pouting. The one on the right looked very pale and was probably Finnish. He had blue-violet eyes and blonde hair and looked like the kind of guy anyone would want to protect.

The one in the middle scoffed. "Oh well look at that now that the narcoleptic Dane is like, unconscious, and therefore the scenario will like not be done in time to present for the financia tomorrow." The Blonde sad in annoyance, looking down at the unconscious Dane with a slight glare.

The one beside him with glasses pushed them up and said. "Quite right Felix. I still have to finish the music." Feliciano just waved his hand and smiled up at the three of them, Antonio giving up on trying to understand. "We'll find someone to replace him to read the part~!" Feliciano said happily, making Felix roll his eyes.

"Where in Heaven's name are we going to find someone to read the role of a young, sensitive swiss poet goat herder?!" Felix exclaimed, looking at Feliciano, Tino, and Roderich stressfully. Feliciano smiled at Antonio and pointed at him, making Antonio's eyes widen. "H-Huh?"

 ** _Before I knew it I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Dane!_**

 **AN: OKAY I KNOW THIS LOOKS LIKE A CRACK FANFIC BUT SWEAR THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IN HE FIRST 7 MINUTES OF THE MOVIE XD Anyway I promise it gets more serious and romantic but there are HILARIOUS moments in this okay? Anyway thanks so much for reading and until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi~ So I usually don't update until like a week later BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY OBSESSED WITH THIS MOVIE MAN. I don't know how I never watched it until a couple of days ago! Anyway so that's why I bring you all another chapter! I'll update my other stories later tonight or tomorrow, depending how tired I am XD So here is the second chapter for Moulin Rouge! Thanks again guys for always supporting my stories! Also I'm changing the Dane into a Frenchman FYI XD**

 ** _Bold Italic-Antonio's writing narrating thing_** _Italic-Singing_ _Italic underlined-Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Hetalia, or the show, or the music, or any of that! I only own this story.**

Previously

"Where in Heavens name are we going to find someone to read the role of a young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herder?!" Felix exclaimed, looking at Feliciano, Tino, and Roderich stressfully. Felicinao smiled at Antonio and pointed at him, making the Spaniard's eyes widen. "H-Huh?!"

 ** _Before I knew it I was upstairs, standing in for the unconscious Dane!_**

Now

Antonio, Feliciano, Felix, Tino, and Roderich were all on the second level above where Antonio lived, costumes and lights everywhere in the small room.

Light bulbs kept bursting and Felix looked like he was going to explode. Antonio flinched as another bulb shattered, trying not to cringe at the bad lyrics pouring from Feliciano's mouth. His voice wasn't bad per say but…Antonio would just leave it at that.

The French man was passed out on the bed in the corner, his legs hanging off without any care. In the front of the room was a set that had fake mountains that were painted and a sky above them.

Feliciano came out from behind those mountains with a wide smile on his face and a…shirt on his head? Trying to look like a nun? Antonio didn't understand and he wasn't going to try anymore. Besides, he was ON TOP of those mountains made by hand so it couldn't really get any crazier than this. Not to mention the fact that he was dressed as a Swiss man. Yes, tights and all.

"The hills are made~! With your bonifique symphonies of Bescar~!" Feliciano sang, Antonio not saying anything and just wondering how the hell he got into this mess in the first place. Since they didn't have a piano, Roderich just hit a couple of bottles with a stick that made pretty sounds to fill in what music should have been there after Feliciano sang.

Tino tried to do the light and sound affects…Which failed completely. Felix watched this disaster and finally snapped. He jumped and waved his arms around to get everyone's attention. "Oh stop! Stop stop stop stop stop! Stop, that insufferable droning is like, drowning out my words!" Felix shouted, walking over to Roderich and snatching the stick out of his hands.

"Can we please just stick to little decorative piano~?" Felix asked, Roderich looking slightly shocked.

 ** _There seemed to be artistic differences over the lyrics to the song._**

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill…" Tino said first, looking at the other three in the group while Antonio was still on top of the set.

Roderich pushed his glasses up. "What if he sings that 'the hills are vital, in toning the descant'?" Roderich said, pointing at Feliciano who was still dressed as a nun. Felix looked at him and gave him the 'Oh you have got to be kidding me are you stupid?' look.

"The hills quake and shake~!" Feliciano said with a big smile. Tino shook his head and closed his eyes. "No no no, the hill…The tone…" Antonio continued to stare at them with a nervous smile.

"THE HILL! I incarnate! With symphonic! Melodic!-" The Frenchman had finally awoken and had stood up out of bed with a grin and had started shouting these things, adding in his own opinion. He suddenly stopped smiling and passed out again, falling on the bed like a rock.

Felix, Tino, Feliciano, and Roderich stared at the passed out blonde. Felix looked done with the Frenchman, Feliciano just stared, Tino looked shocked and so did Roderich. "No." They all said at once, dejecting his idea.

"The hills um t-the hills" The four all started arguing, trying to figure out decent lyrics for this song. Antonio came up with a brilliant idea and tried to interrupt politely. "T-The hills…The hills are-" Antonio said, trying to get their attention. The four continued to argue-Well besides Felix, he just looked pissed with how this rehearsal was going.

"The hills are-" Antonio tried yet AGAIN, and yet no one would listen. Felix looked like he was going to explode, and Tino, Felicinao, and Roderich were still fighting about this. Finally, Antonio took a deep breath and sang.

 _"_ _The hills are alive! With the sound of music~"_ Antonio sang with passion, staring up at the ceiling with a grin.

Feliciano and the others slowly stopped talking and looked over at Antonio with awe in their eyes. They all stood in silence and after a moment, they all heard the Frenchman wake up and stand up, knocking over various things and thus creating a mess. He strutted over and he kept his blue eyes on Antonio and muttered as he was walking.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music-I LOVE IT!" He ended up shouting at the top of his lungs. Antonio breathed out a sigh of relief, the other four muttering the lyrics they had just heard. Roderich tested it out with the music he had so far and gasped, turning around to Antonio. "It fits perfectly!" He said, Antonio smiling.

" _With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!"_ Antonio sang, leaning off the ladder he was standing on and grinning. Feliciano, the Frenchman (which Antonio would learn later that his name was Francis), Roderich and Tino all gasped and cheered, clapping their hands.

"B-Brillante!" Feliciano shouted, turning around to Felix. "You two should write the show together! You and Antonio!" Feliciano said excitedly, Antonio looking at him with a smile. The others nodded in agreement. Felix looked at them all with an appalled stare.

"I beg your pardon?!"

 ** _But Feliciano's suggestion that Felix and I write the show together, was not what Felix wanted to hear._**

"LIKE, GOODBYE!" Felix shouted loudly, glaring at everyone as he slammed the door shut, leaving. Antonio turned around as he was getting off the ladder, staring at the same closed door everyone else was staring at.

Like five minutes later

Feliciano raised the drink he had gotten with a smile and said to Antonio. "Here's to your first job in Paris~!" The Italian said this happily, tilting back his drink and swallowing it in one go. Antonio turned around and smiled slightly.

"Feliciano, we all agree, however no offence Antonio, but have you ever written something like this before?" Roderich said to Feliciano and Antonio. Antonio smiled and shook his head. "No~!"

Tino and Roderich looked like they were all doomed, but Francis came up to where Antonio was with a grin. "Ah! The boy has talent~!" Francis said, going up to where Antonio was standing on the ladder and putting his hand on his crotch like it was no big deal. Antonio gasped and looked at Francis with wide eyes.

"I LIKE HIM!" Francis said loudly, quickly taking his hand off of Antonio's crotch. "Nothing funny honhon…I just like talent." Francis muttered, looking at everyone.

Antonio got down from the ladder as Feliciano was chatting happily to the others. "The hills are alive with the sound of music~! See Roderich? Without question we can ride the truly bohemian Moulin Rouge show that we've always dreamt of!" Feliciano said, almost crying from how happy he was. Antonio stared at the little group, wondering what the things they were talking about were.

"But how will we convince Romulus?" Roderich asked, making Feliciano go silent along with everyone else. However, he did not stay silent for long.

 ** _But Feliciano had a plan!_**

Feliciano smiled widely and said sweetly. "Lovino." The rest gasped slightly and nodded, turning towards Antonio. He smiled nervously. "H-Hola…"

 ** _They would dress me in the Frenchman's best suit, and pass me off as a famous Spanish writer. Once Lovino had my modern poetry, he would be astounded, and insist to Romulus that I write Spectacular Spectacular!_**

Tino, Francis, Roderich, all listened to Feliciano's plan, while Antonio tried to get closer to them so he could listen in and see if what they were planning would be dangerous or not.

 ** _The only problem was that I kept hearing my father's voice out of my head!_**

' _You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!'_ Antonio heard his father's voice go through his head again and stared as everyone else smiled and laughed.

"NO!" Antonio shouted, freaking out because of what his father had said to him. "I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" Antonio said loudly, running to the ladder that was in the hole in the floor that lead to his house. He started to go down it when the rest of the guys ran after him, looking at Antonio when they reached the ladder as well.

"Why not?!" Feliciano yelled, a frown forming on his face. "I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary" Antonio exclaimed, looking at all of them with doubt. The rest of them gasped as if him saying this was a crime.

"Do you believe in beauty?!" Feliciano shouted with a smile on his face. "Si." Antonio replied, looking at them with uncertainty.

"Freedom?" Francis asked proudly. "Yes of course~" Antonio responded.

"Truth?" Roderich asked, pushing his glasses up. "Yes…" Antonio replied, looking at all of them.

"Love?" Tino asked, staring at Antonio with a smile. "Love…" Antonio said, the rest leaning in closer to hear his answer and most of them wearing smiles.

"Love…Above all things I believe in, I believe in love…" Antonio answered softly, looking at them all. They all continued to smile at him, waiting for him to continue.

Antonio took a deep breath and said. "Love is like oxygen..." The Spaniard said, the rest gasping in delight. "Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts up to where we belong! All you need is love!" Antonio said happily, grinning from ear to ear when he was finished.

Feliciano smiled widely and started laughing, Tino looked at Antonio and nodded, Roderich smiled and Francis looked happy. "See you can't fool us! You are the voice of the children of the revolution!" Feliciano yelled happily, raising his cup.

"We can't be fooled!" Tino and Roderich said at the same time jokingly. Francis helped Antonio get off the ladder and started laughing. "Let's drink to the new right of the world's first Bohemian revolutionary show!" Feliciano said, laughing with everyone else.

 ** _It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Lovino, and I would taste my first glass of…Absintan…_**

 **AN: SO YEAH NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AWESOME I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT SO MUCH. Anyway I really hope I'm doing okay with this…I love the movie and I really wanted to write this and I don't want to mess it up so if anyone has some advice or constructive criticism I am more than happy to listen! Also I know it seems like this is going really slow (To those who have watched the movie) but I have to write this all out and include the details of things too XD Anyway so Antonio will probably meet Lovino in the next chapter. So for those of you who HAVE seen Moulin Rouge…Heh…hehe…Oh yeah, things are gonna get interesting ;) Part of me just wants to skip to 'El Tango de Roxxane' or in this case, 'El Tango de Lovino'~ BECAUSE IT'S SO PASSIONATE AND THE JELOUSYYYYY. I can just SEE Antonio's jealousy driving him mad *sighs happily* But I won't obviously. I can already feel my mind coming up with ideas for that! "His lips, caress your skin…It's more than I can stand!" Just imagine Antonio singing that in that scene! The passionate jealousy…"Why does my heart cry…Feelings I can't fight!" AGHHHH I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT OR I WON'T SLEEP. So! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
